


Why, You Almost Make Me Believe in Miracles

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Sometimes a feeling is all we humans have to go on.It is not within DESIGNATION: FRIEND-POE's normal parameters to wake up so suddenly and insist they fly to DESTINATION: TATOOINE. But BB-8 learned long ago that SPEC:WORRYaffects Poe's decision-making.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Why, You Almost Make Me Believe in Miracles

Light comes on overhead hours before it should. 

« _Friend-Poe?_ » BB-8 powers on in its port. 

Poe is already pulling pants on, his chest still covered in a sheen of sleepy sweat. He's shaking. "Something is wrong with Rey. C'mon, pal. We need to go."

« _Our next visit to DESTINATION: TATOOINE is not for three cycles… I did not receive emergency transmission from DESIGNATION: HERO-REY?_ » BB-8 rolls after Poe, beeping questions. 

"I just… know," Poe hedges. 

They lightspeed-skip—faster than the fastest hyperlane through the Rim—and land in a cloud of sand and moonlight. 

"Rey!"

« _Hero-Rey!_ »

She's still asleep in her nest of blankets, smooth back rising and falling softly with her breaths. 

« _DESIGNATION: HERO-REY looks healthy, Friend-Poe._ »

Still, Poe falls to his knees. He shakes Rey's shoulder. "Rey? Estrellita?"

Rey rolls over, onto her back, and her brow furrows like she's grumpy as she blinks sleep out of her eyes. "Poe?" Her brow smooths, and she blinks again—in surprise, this time. She sits up, blanket falling down. BB-8 politely rotates to look away from her bare chest, although it does not understand why; Friend-Poe is not so private about his own. All humanoids are the same to BB-8. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Poe admits. There's a soft rustle behind BB-8, the creak of Rey's thin mattress. "I just—something felt different. Are you… okay?"

Rey sighs, and BB-8 turns back to survey her again. Something _is_ different, but it is beyond the perception of its sensory array. 

"I'm fine," Rey says, but she sounds—sheepish? The timbre of her voice reminds BB-8 of Poe's tone when DESIGNATION: GENERAL-LEIA used to reprimand him, or when DESIGNATION: KES-DAD teases Poe about his _activities on Tatooine_. BB-8 does not understand this: Poe and Rey do work in the sandstone hut while BB-8 and D-O inventory the vaporators. "Poe… you weren't supposed to be here for another three cycles. I'm not… I mean, I haven't figured out how to—tell you…"

"What?" Poe's face is pale in the triple-moonlight shining in through the high windows. He isn't wearing his shirt anymore. "Rey, I can't, it's like… there's this _knot_ in my chest, and I woke up so sure that something happened to you—"

"No, Poe, no." Rey shifts under the blankets again, and now BB-8 can see where Poe's shirt went—it's on Rey, so Beebee doesn't have to turn away this time. "I promise you, I'm fine. I just thought I had another three cycles to figure out how to tell you…"

The blankets move again, down to Rey's waist. 

Even the air around Poe stills. 

BB-8 tilts its head-dome and rolls closer, since she's _decent_. « _Hero-Rey! I think you are incorrect in your assertion that you are well. You have two heartbeats! This is highly unusual for a humanoid, and new data for SPECS: HERO-REY._ »

That seems to restart Friend-Poe's circuits, and suddenly he's all over Rey like a rathtar. "You're really okay? You—you weren't going to tell me for _another three cycles_? How long—when—how—"

"I think you know how," Rey says, drily.

« _I don't!_ » BB-8 beeps, indignantly.

But neither of them answer. Their mouths are pressed together like a rescue-breath, but neither of them were in need of assistance, so BB-8 knows they are _kissing_. This does not seem related to Rey's sudden acquisition of a second heartbeat, but it is the signal BB-8 has been told means _go check the vaporators_. Even though it's the middle of the night, a good droid fulfills its mission—so with a small « _blort_ » of indignation, BB-8 twirls on its axis and rolls out to the dunes and small scrub-garden.

Babu told BB-8 about droids with _additional SSD boot drives_. They increase storage space, and make the droids more powerful (but not faster or smarter than BB-8, of course) and Rey is very powerful... and she looks like perhaps there is increased storage in her abdomen. 

Hero-Rey must have gotten an upgrade without telling Poe. No wonder he experienced worry!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to just drabble as usual, but this one got away from me.


End file.
